And What of the Pirates?
by Araelia Lambert
Summary: Your normal sequel to PotC. Jack comes back just in time to see Elizabeth and Will's wedding, the Commadore has stopped the pursuit of the Pearl, Barbossa and his crew are gone... only one problem still remains: the monkey is back.


And What of the Pirates?  
  
By Araelia Lambert  
  
Summery: Norrington allows Jack Sparrow entrance into Port Royal for Will and Elizabeth's wedding (as a gift to Elizabeth, of course). All sorts of mischeif ensues. (unfinished, summery will grow longer as story does)  
  
Disclaimer: Sad as it is, none of these characters are mine. I may throw in a few background characters here and there, but the main ones are all Disney's.  
  
Author's notes: my first PotC fanfic, hooray. Took me long enough, no? Anyhow, critism is always appreciated and I will try to mold my story around your constructive critism. "I hated your story" isn't critism, it's slander. I can understand you hating it, though I really don't care. I want to know what I can fix, I want to know why you hated it. Give me the problems and I'll try to fix them. Also, I prefer if you put a bit more than "loved the story." C'mon people, give me a little depth to the reviews. I need to know what was good and what was bad if there is to be any improvement.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
The sun dawned over the clear Caribbean waters, its light dancing across the glossy surfaces of the waves. A dolphin pod lept from the waters, sinuous bodies seeming to emerge from the midst of the waves. A gull cried loudly as it headed for shore, though it had quite some distance to travel. Far, far beneath it was a ship.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed into veiw, looking as shadowy and imposing as always. A man expertly steered it around a submerged rock. He turned slightly, his dark, beaded hair flapping in the wind beneath an awkwardly large hat. His beard was done in his trademark beads, his mustache curled slightly. A grin appeared upon his face as he set his glance on Port Royal.  
  
"It's been a while. Who would have thought ol' Norrington would take that long to give up?" he murmured, seeming to speak to the deck beneath his feet. Just yesterday he had received word from a 'enigmatic source' that the Royal Navy had given up the pursuit of the Pearl. Again he tipped his hat in solute to the hanging pirates, their bones perfectly still in the humid summer air.  
  
Anamaria came up on the deck to speak with him. She draped her arm over his shoulder and tugged on the back of his hat.  
  
"Do you think those two finally got together?" she asked him gruffly. A mischevious smile appeared upon her face. She had been getting a little flirty with Jack of late, and he was going with it.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite certain. A shame really, that Elizabeth was. . ." he trailed off, noticing the glare that she was giving him. ". . . was nothing compared to you, love," he finished lamely. "Altogether too lawly. If I let her aboard this ship, why she'd be takin' over b'fore I could blink. I much prefer a woman who can take orders and give them too."  
  
She gave him a doubious look, unsure of whether or not he was serious. It appeared that he too was unsure if that was the correct answer.  
  
"Oh, come now Anamaria! The wind in the sails won't pause for your break!" he said, slapping the wheel in emphasis.  
  
"Aye!" she yelled, and the rest of the crew called in turn. Each scurried off to their own task, busing themselves with tedious details if no other work could be found.  
  
Mr. Gibbs ambled over to Jack. His eyes were clouded with worry and he clenched his gun in apprehension. The old man's entire face was tense, betraying his anxiety before he could say anything.  
  
"Sur, a word if I might."  
  
"What of, Gibbs?" Jack asked, eying the man's face in an expression that could only be described as pensive. His gaze traveled to the apple he was eating, gold teeth grinding into the fruit mechanically. When Gibbs spoke, his hoarse voice was grave with worry.  
  
"Th' monkey be floatin' in th' water." 


End file.
